Significant cyber-security challenges already exist and can be expected to increase as markets move towards systems with fully integrated servers, storage, networks in a dense server/storage environment. It has been documented that the occurrence of malicious attacks has recently surpassed the occurrence of human error. As a result of these trends providing effective cyber-security has become an important priority for many public and private enterprises in order to reduce intellectual property, monetary and other types of losses.